The Chick
by Herochick007
Summary: After finding a hurt bird in the forest, Theo asks for help from the one person he knows likes animals, Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

**300\. (pairing) Luna/Theo Nott**

****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges******  
If you dare challenge.**

**300\. A Life Cycle**

"Excuse me, um, are you Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me, please?"

"Maybe, what's wrong?"

"I found something weird in the forest doing my homework and someone said to ask you. Only, I didn't want to ask you while everyone was around. I'm a Slytherin, and you're..."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"Exactly," Theo looked at the ground. He knew it shouldn't matter what they said about the girl, but somehow it did. He'd been watching her, just causally for a week. He didn't want to be creepy about it, but something about her attracted his attention every time he turned around.

"Okay, show me what you found," she said letting the slightly older boy lead her towards the forest. She really hoped this wasn't a trick. She kind of thought Theo was cute and he seemed a bit different than the other Slytherins who made fun of her

"It's over here," Theo motioned. Luna followed slowly, she wasn't as trusting as everyone liked to believe. A small chirp filled the air. Luna felt herself relax slightly. There really was an animal. Theo wasn't lying about that at least.

"What is it?" he asked it as Luna stepped over. Sitting in a nest was a tiny chick. It chirped weakly again at the pair.

"I'm not sure. It's a bird obviously, but as for the species, I can't tell. Where's its mum?"

"Gone, I think. I've been watching it, and she's never come back. I didn't know what to do and I know you like animals." Luna nodded. She wanted to be a magizoologoist when she grew up.

"If it's abandoned, it won't live much longer, there might be something wrong with it," she said softly reaching down and touching the chick. Theo had reached down at the same time. Their fingers brushed and small pink sparks filled the air. They pulled back in shock.

"I know what it is now," Luna stated. "An Eros Bird. They're rarish around here at least, native to Greece." She scooped the chick up in her hands, it looked a little bigger, healthier than it had before. "They feed on love and friendship. They can tell when two people are compatible," she added a slight flush crossing her face. Theo blinked. This bird said him and Luna were compatible. What did that even mean? Did it mean he should ask her out?

"Is it going to be alright?"

"Yes, it's not abandoned. It's mum must have left it here knowing there were a lot of people and it would grow once it found them. Now, why hasn't it left the nest?" she wondered. She looked at the chick in her hands, its right wing stuck out a slightly funny angle.

"Oh," Theo whispered. "It's hurt! We should take it to Hagrid. He'll know how to fix it!" Luna nodded and the pair headed back to the castle. She tucked the chick into her front pocket to keep it warmer. Theo smiled watching her. She really cared about the little chick. As they walked, his hand brushed against hers again, this time, her fingers curled around his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

**498\. (song title) You and Me – Lifehouse**

**If You Dare Challenge **

**695\. Fairy Dust**

Theo watched Luna from across the great hall. They had given the small bird to Hagrid. He'd been more than happy to help, claimed he'd never seen on like that before. Luna smiled at Theo and gave him a small wave. They were going to go check on the chick after classes.

"Isn't that Loony Lovegood?" Pansy asked.

"Her name is Luna. She's nice," Theo replied. He didn't want to deal with Pansy's nonsense right now.

"She's...odd," Pansy stated.

"Yes, I know. Did you want to say something else about her?" Pansy shook her head and turned her attention back to Draco. Theo smiled. If he could convince Pansy to leave Luna alone, maybe the rest of their house would do the same.

"Good."

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, Theo thought about Luna the entire time. She was waiting for him just outside the potions classroom, his last class.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." They walked together, in silence, fingers touching. Luna glanced at Theo and smiled. It was nice for someone to care about a creature.

"Luna, Theo, come an see 'er, she's healin nicely," Hagrid said welcoming the pair. He led them to the edge of the forest, Hagrid had decided it would be best to house the chick in a small hutch near the forest.

"She's excited to see us," Luna said as the chick hopped around the small hutch. Luna carefully opened the latch and the chick walked into her hand. Theo leaned over and watched them. The chick looked better than it had the other day, its wing seemed healed, although Theo had never known Hagrid to do magic.

"She'll be ready fer releasing by the end of the week."

"Can we release her?" Theo asked. "I think I'd like to see her fly away."

"Theo's the one who found her," Luna added.

"Of course, I'll let you know when she's ready." Luna tucked the chick back into the small nest in the hutch, the chick chirped loudly, a sound that caused Luna and Theo to both blush.

L/TL/TL/TL/T

The chick was ready to be released Friday afternoon. Luna, Theo and Hagrid gathered at the forest, Luna holding the chick in her hands. Theo took smiled as Luna opened her hand and he slid his under it so both were holding the chick.

"Good bye little Eros, fly and grow strong," Luna stated. The pair lifted their hands up, the chick flapped her wings and took off into the sky leaving a dusting of pink sparkles as she flew. Luna giggled and Theo couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"Luna, will you go out with me? On a date? This weekend in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"I'd love to, should I wear anything special?"

"No, just be you."

"Alright. Meet you at the gates."

"Yes."

Above them, the Eros chick circled the pair, having grown slightly larger at their growing emotions. It swooped past the trees disappearing into the glowing sunset.


End file.
